The present invention relates generally to an electrical connector. In particular, the invention relates to an electrical connector for interconnecting electronic sub assemblies, for example printed circuit boards, for use in high-frequency operations.
Electronic sub-assemblies, for example printed circuit boards (xe2x80x98PCBsxe2x80x99), are interconnected using electrical connectors. Conventionally, the electrical connector is designed to address mechanical and reliability issues. The electrical connector typically comprises an array of pins connecting the signal bearing tracks of one PCB to another PCB. Due to technological advances, higher speed circuitries have arisen, in turn giving rise to higher speed digital signal transmissions. If not properly implemented, the reduction in the rise and fall time of high-frequency digital signals propagating on the PCB may lead to a compromise in signal integrity, for example cross-talk noise and signal distortions due to impedance mismatch. As the clock frequency of the signal increases, more energy is distributed over the higher frequency spectrum which consequently creates a greater demand for a larger bandwidth.
Since the electrical connector bridges the signal propagation paths between PCBs, it therefore affects the total bandwidth required for the entire interconnected paths.
Therefore, there is a need to design a high frequency board-to-board connector for replacing electrical connectors. It is important that the high frequency board-to-board connector should include a construction that provides a low insertion loss and the capability to reduce crosstalk noise between neighbouring pins.
Hence, this clearly affirms a need for a high frequency board-to-board connector.
A high frequency board-to-board connector based on an embodiment of the invention, includes an array of conductive pins received in an insulative housing for connecting with a design. The conductive pins are conventional connecting pins that includes but are not limited to a type of encirclement compression (ECOM) pin for insertion into receptacles formed by plated vias in the design. As the conductive pins connects directly to vias, also known as through-holes, in the design, two discrete electronic sub-assemblies, for example PCBs, can be mechanically and electrically connected without the need for a connector on one PCB and a corresponding connector on the other PCB.
A grounding plate is coupled to the insulative housing. One or more arms extend from the grounding plate. The independent bending motion of each arm facilitates contact with the ground plane. The grounding plate and the ground plane are connected to form a ground path for reducing electromagnetic coupling between conductive pins during high frequency operations.
Therefore in accordance with a first aspect of the invention, there is disclosed a high frequency board-to-board connector for connecting with a design comprising:
an insulative housing having a design-mounting face;
a first conductive element received in the insulative housing for connecting to a corresponding second conductive element in the design, the first conductive element having a tail for coupling to a corresponding conductive pad on an electronic sub-assembly, the high frequency board-to-board connector being connectable to the electronic sub-assembly; and
a grounding element for mounting onto the insulative housing, the grounding element comprising:
a grounding body; and
one or more follower arms coupled to the grounding body, each follower arm being resiliently biased and for connecting to a ground plane in the design.
In accordance with a second aspect of the invention, there is disclosed a high frequency board-to-board connector for connecting with a design comprising:
an insulative housing having a design-mounting face;
a first conductive element received in the insulative housing for connecting to a corresponding second conductive element in the design, the first conductive element having a tail for coupling to a corresponding conductive pad on an electronic sub-assembly, the high frequency board-to-board connector being connectable to the electronic sub-assembly; and
a grounding element for mounting onto the insulative housing, the grounding element comprising one or more follower arms for connecting to a ground plane in the design.
In accordance with a third aspect of the invention, there is disclosed a high frequency board-to-board connector for interconnecting a pair of designs comprising:
an insulative housing;
a first conductive element received in the insulative housing, the first conductive element having first and second distal ends, the first distal end for connecting to a corresponding second conductive element in one design, and the second distal end for connecting to a corresponding third conductive element in the other design; and
a grounding element for mounting onto the insulative housing, the grounding element comprising:
a grounding body;
one or more first follower arms coupled to the grounding body for connecting to a ground plane in one design; and one or more second follower arms coupled to the grounding body for connecting to a ground plane in the other design.